In the past various attempts have been made to obtain more effective oral anti-diabetic agents. Generally these efforts have involved synthesis of new organic compounds, particularly sulfonyl ureas, and determination of their ability to substantially lower blood sugar levels when administered orally. However, little is known about the effect of organic compounds in preventing or alleviating chronic complications of diabetes, such as diabetic cataracts, neuropathy and retinopathy. U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,383 discloses aldose reductase inhibitors like 1, 3-dioxo-1H-benz[d,e]-isoquinoline-2(3H)-acetic acid and derivatives thereof to be useful for the treatment of these conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,230 teaches the use of certain hydantoins for treating complications of diabetes as aldose reductase inhibitors. Such aldose reductase inhibitors function by inhibiting the activity of the enzyme aldose reductase, which is primarily responsible for regulating the reduction of aldoses, such as glucose and galactose, to the corresponding polyols, such as sorbitol and galactitol, in humans and other animals. In this way unwanted accumulations of galactitol in the lens of galactosemic subjects and of sorbitol in the lens, of peripheral nervous cord and kidneys of various diabetic subjects are prevented or reduced. Accordingly, such compounds are of therapeutic value as aldose reductase inhibitors for controlling certain chronic diabetic complications, including those of an ocular nature, since it is known in the art that the presence of polyols in the lens of the eye leads to cataract formation, with a concomitant loss of lens clarity.
Carr et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,888, teach certain spiroalkanone-imides and their use as sedatives. European Patent Application Publication No. 0065392 discloses certain spiro-succinimide derivatives and their use as aldose reductase inhibitors.
Sarges et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,665 disclose that certain thiophene spiro-imidazolidindiones are useful as aldose reductase inhibitors.